Wings of Fate Chapter 1
by Akigayama Tenshi
Summary: Konnichiwa, this is my first story! This is somewhat based off of Aquarion, where as I have winged people in this story...but other than that, the rest of the story and characters came from my head. . I hope you will enjoy! Hopefully, i can cont. this..


Wings of Fate

**Chapter 1**

Screams, car's honking in traffic jams, people running down the streets, everything is at chaos. People were evacuating to make sure that the human race was saved. We were told that there was some sort of attack that was going to happen so we were told to evacuate into weird looking ships. As I was trying to run to one, I was pushed by others. The crowds were so large that everyone was pushing; I couldn't help but try to push back. Suddenly I was pinned to some sort of wall and suddenly, it opens. I fall through it and I see that it was a sliding door. I accidentally open the door and everyone inside begins to stare at me, calling me an intruder. Suddenly I feel pressure upon my back as my surroundings begin to shake. Everyone was in seatbelts then I knew it was a ship! I begin to panic as I get tossed around the ship; suddenly someone grabs me and tells me to hang on. I close my eyes and hold tight onto his arm. When I begin to feel the pressure lighten, I open my eyes and hear someone say that we were free to move. I turn to see who I was holding onto and it was an old man. He smiles at me and asks if I was okay. I nod in reply and he swipes my hair away a little to the side and sees a scratch above my eyebrow. Everyone gathers and begin to ask me why I was there as the old man goes to get a first aid kit. The only thing I could answer was that I was pushed onto a wall and I fell in. I guess you could say everyone understood because they went back to their seats but they were still mumbling. As the old man comes back with the first aid kit, a door swings open and a guy comes out. But he was no ordinary guy; he had large wings as if he was an angel. He comes over to me and picks me up by the collar and asks me what I was doing there. I could only say the same thing as I said to the other passengers. He slowly lets me down and tells the old man to fix up my wound. He turns his back to me and begins to speak about the passengers' goal. He says that they are suppose to show the Kaires which were the angel people (I could only guess), that they were a species that had reason to live and were worthy of living in this world. I counted the passengers and there were 10 of them. Their job was to "impress" the Kaires. After the old man finishes treating my wound, he introduces himself as Richard Cane. I introduce myself as Cecilia Dashing and suddenly the guy talking to the other passengers looks at me and says that I didn't have to participate in the case but I had to spend my time with the others which was 1 months. All I could do was nod because I had nowhere else to go. He tells me that he will send me to school just like 3 other kids along with the passengers. They all smile at me except for 1, a boy. Instead he stares at me coldly as the speaker tells me that Richard will watch over me, as my guardian. I turn to him and he smiles at me. Then the speaker goes ahead and leaves the room.

The trip only lasted for an hour and when we got to our destination, we had to leave the ship; we were to live in this "other dimension." Such beautiful land! So many trees and lovely houses, it was as if they were connected to nature. Some houses were high up in the mountains, especially a mansion which stood at the cliff of it. I didn't imagine that such a place could have been real. One of the Kaires asks us to follow him and we go to a certain household. It was placed at the bottom of the mountain but we were told that it connects to the mansion at the top of the mountain. We were to stay there until we had to leave or at least once the humans finally impressed the Kaires into letting them live. The place is so advanced and seems so connected to nature at the same time, it was remarkable! I couldn't help but not look around. I lost my trail of thought as I stared at a rather large bird sitting on one of the trees within the building when I was supposed to follow after one of the Kaires that was showing me the way to the room I was intended to stay at. I walk ahead as I steadily watch the bird stare back at me. Suddenly I feel a hard surface in front of me and almost fall to the ground. Someone grabs my arm just in time to prevent that from happening. I look up and see another one of the Kaires. He had beautiful, brownish-red hair, which was long enough to be tied into a ponytail and he had bangs that came from his forehead to his temples, some strands were even longer. He was really robust and looked very strong with the silver band that surrounded his muscled arm. His large, white wings sat on his back as he looked at me with his soft, blue-silver, eyes. They were so striking that I lost my voice.

"Are you all right, miss?" I look in awe at him as he asks me.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Thank you for helping me!" I reply, with an embarrassed expression.

He had a friend with him that looked at his reaction after I had apologized to him. He sees that he had a "How cute!" face.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. It's a pleasure to help someone. Anyways, I already noticed that you weren't paying much attention but I didn't pay attention either. So it's my fault as well." he replies with a smile.

"Oh, thank you." I turn red, seeing his smile. His friend makes a face as if to say we were flirting.

"Hey, you two! I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't flirt in front of me." he says with a pouting face. My cheeks turn an even darker red.

"Now, now, I was just helping her." He turns towards me, asking, "What's your name?"

"Oh, um that is..." I begin but someone suddenly interrupts, "You! Get over here." When I turned around, I see that it was the man that was supposedly to show me to my room earlier. He runs towards me, faster than necessary.

"I'm sorry, sir. She was my responsibility but my eyes wandered off of her." he says to the guy that helped me.

"It's no problem. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, sir!" the man replies as he grabs my arm to go away with him. As we walk away, I look back at the man and he smiles at me. I whip my head to the side, avoiding his stare as my face turns red once again. I couldn't understand it! He looks "beautiful" for a guy. No wait, scratch that... He was remarkably handsome... Anyways, I had to follow the guy so that I could get back on track.

When I we get back to the group, one of them gives me a glare. He was the same guy at the ship too! I decided to avoid him even if I really wanted to punch him as hard as I could. The attendant places the other kids in their room, which they were all to share. For some reason, I was taken into a separate room. I usually didn't sleep alone so it was somewhat lonely when I stepped into the room.

"Stay here until it is time for the welcoming banquet. Your personal attendant will come to fetch you then." he says with a stern face. I nod as he closes the door before leaving me in my new room. I look around and see that the bed was an extension from a tree trunk, so was the dresser. The lights gained their power from the sun and lightened the room that was decorated beautifully by the vines with flowers and different colors of leaves. It was such a beautiful site that I soon felt comfortable in it. Suddenly I hear a soft whistle and when I turn my head, I see the same bird I saw in the hallway, sitting on the dresser. It stares at me as it walks back and forth on top of the dresser. As I slowly creep near it, I stretch my hand out to touch it. The bird stares at my hand and after a couple of seconds, it finally jumps onto my arm. It was so beautiful; it extended its large wings and stretched its head with an elegant manner. A beautiful bird it sure was, but it suddenly flies away noticing something.

The bird, Rhoyahl, goes to its master, Ghakebe, after hearing the special whistle that was blown and made by Ghakebe. There was a special tune that masters would play so that their bird could recognize if they are being called. Rhoyahl sits on his shoulder and caresses his head onto his own master's.

"Where have you been?" Ghakebe asks. Rhoyahl just coos in return as Ghakebe and his friend, Knik, goes to a certain room.

I sit in my room and daydreaming about the man I saw earlier. I wonder who he was and when I could possibly see him again. Soon, during sunset, someone knocks on the door. I open the door to see who it could be and a man, whom I have not seen before is standing there. Remembering what the other attendant said, I understood that it was time for the banquet.

"Good evening, my name is Luhwis Herahld. I will be your personal attendant from now on." He says, bowing, before looking at me from head to toe, staring at the way I was dressed.

"You don't seem to be ready for the banquet. Did you not see the clothes hanged in the closet?" he asks.

"Oh, I didn't know I was supposed to dress up." I reply, nervously.

"Well then, why don't you get dressed right now?"

"Alright." I reply and close the door as I head to get dressed. I look in the closet and there was a long, white dress, outlined by gold threads and some jewelry hanging from the hanger. I take it down, mesmerized at how beautiful the dress looked.

I hear a knock with, "It is time. We have to get there so we won't be late."

I open the door, revealing myself wearing the dress with my wavy hair flowing down my shoulders while the jewelry glittered over my body.

The man smiles and says, "You look lovely, Miss Dashing. Let's go to the dining hall." He reaches out his arm and I nod as I take it.

We walk to the dining hall quietly and some people join us along the walk with their attendants. I was glad that we weren't the only ones that seemed to be late. When we get to the entrance, two young men open the door after they bow respectfully to the guests. When we walk in, I see how grand the place was, so beautifully kept with a long dining table in the middle with some people standing and some sitting down in their seats. The room looks as if it was taken from the most expensive and beautifully decorated palace there ever was. Candles, chandeliers, classical music, and the people were dressed so extravagantly.

"I shall lead you to your seat." he whispers to me and I reply, "Thank you."

Everyone begins to sit down in their own seats as the banquet was about to begin. The man sitting at the edge of the dining table on a large, royal seat stands up and introduces himself as the Leader of the Higher Clan, representing the Grand Elders, Rheamus Soule. He is in charge of the case involving saving the Earth, meaning he was to see whether or not the humans possess the right or capability of living in the ruined Earth. Along the speech he introduced some of the aspects he wished to see among the humans during the case and his family will also help him make his judgment. He also introduces some of the other clans within their people. Man, you should see the way the ladies in this land look like; they were drop dead gorgeous especially one girl named Vihktohriah Lohrayne. She had long wavy, blonde hair pulled back by a golden clip. She wore gold embroidered jewelry and a long (light) pink dress, with a short train, trailing behind her. You could see all the boys watching her every graceful move. He then introduces his wife, Rhasele and five sons, Mihkahl, Gaebriahl, Ghakebe, Thamos and Juhstin. After introducing his3rd, I immediately recognized him. It was the man that I had met that late afternoon. As I expected he looked his best and of course, this time the ladies were watching him, both young and old and Human and Kaires. After the Kaires introduction finishes, it was the Humans' turn to introduce themselves. The elderly begins the introduction and most of them were professionals at some sort of craft or job of theirs. Then the young ones take their turn, after the elderly finishes theirs. I was somewhat nervous because the kids around my age were about to go next and I was wondering whether or not I was to introduce myself but it seems more polite to do so. When it was Ronald Trench's turn, the bird I was so fascinated by earlier suddenly flies quietly towards me, which nobody seems to really notice. It lands on my shoulder and Mr. Cane seems a bit surprised at first but he calms himself down as he watches me smile as I play with the bird. The bird snuggles into me and he feels so warm, suddenly I heard someone call out, "Rhoyahl seems to be very fond of you. That is rare considering how he is not very fond of others except his master."

I look up to see the Leader of the Higher Clan, Rheamus Soule, smiling and staring at me. The others begin to do the same. But not all were friendly stares.

Surprised, I didn't know what to say but was able to force out, "R…Rhoyahl, sir?"

"Yes child, that is the name of that bird. If you don't mind, I would like to know what yours might be." he replies nicely.

"Oh, yes, of course. It is Cecilia, Cecilia Dashing, sir."

"What a lovely name. So what is it that you have come to show us in this case?"

"Nothing, sir. It was an accident for me to come here."

Suddenly, there was a soft tune that I hear and Rhoyahl just flies off towards the Leader. Next thing I know, Ghakebe, the third son, was off of his seat, standing tall with his arm stretched outwards and the other holding a small whistle. Rhoyahl slowly takes his stead on his arm.

"My, it seems that your story might be a long one, but I would like to hear it later on. I will send for a personal attendant to bring you later in time since it seems that we won't have time for that now." He looks over at his son, Ghakebe and wonders what could be wrong with him.

"Of course, sir. I would be happy to." I reply with a smile.

Ghakebe sits back down petting Rhoyahl with a barely readable face. I wonder what he is thinking about as others stare at him at the same time.

"All right, everyone. It is time. Let us eat this food we have been given this day." the Leaders exclaims to everyone. Everyone begins to feast and I do the same but not with much enjoyment. It somehow boggles my mind on how Ghakebe was actually Rhoyahl's master. When I try to sneak a peek at him, he immediately stares back at me. This, of course made me stop looking at him. It was a little uncomfortable sitting there knowing that people are curious of you. I can also feel someone else staring at me. I glance around and see a girl, introduced as Lhayla Maihne, glaring at me. Her stare doesn't falter as I stare at her back. As I eat on, it was almost time for the dessert. This was what I was waiting for because since I wanted to eat something sweet. But Rhoyahl suddenly flies to me and rests on my shoulder. I was wondering why he came but then I notice Ghakebe behind me. It surprises me when he puts his hand on the table and he slowly bends down to my ear level, whispering in my ear, "If you don't mind, will you be willing to spend a little time with me instead of eating dessert tonight?"


End file.
